jatuh cinta lagi
by countessCaroline
Summary: setiap wanita dewasa berumur 28 tahun pasti akan senang sekali bila di beri kesempatan untuk kembali berusia 17 tahun. itulah yang terjadi pada hermione. ia memang kembali ke usia 17 thn,tapi tidak secara fisik. ia hanya berubah secara mental. itu semua terjadi ketika ia mengalami hilang ingatan masalah pun semakin rumit ketika ia tak sedikitpun ingat telah menikah dgn malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

disclamair : j.k rowling

pairing : draco malfoy dan hermione granger

warning : gak rame,membosannkan,banyak typonya,ooc,dan luar biasa geje.

by : cauntessCaroline

summary

ada kalanya suatu pasangan perlu di ingatkan akan peristiwa dimana mereka saling bertemu dan jatuh cinta satu sama percayalah itu malah akan membuat ikatan hubungan tersebut menjadi begitu kuat. lagi pula lumayan juga untuk kembali kemasa-masa indah tersebut. so,itulah yang terjadi pada pasangan draco dan hermione. semenjak hermione istrinya tersebut hilanh ingatan,draco malfoy terpaksa harus kembali bersusah payah untuk membuat istrinya tersebut jatuh cinta kembali padanya.

R&R ya.

selamat membaca !

Chapter 1

London

Hari ini adalah minggu sore. biasanya jalanan tidaklah sepadat seperti hari-hari ,kemungkinan untuk terjebak dalam kemacetan adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Karena itulah mengapa semua masyarakat London menyukai minggu. Namun sayang,hari minggu ini kemacetan itu terjadi. Mobil-mobil yang biasanya berjalan dengan begitu lancar,terpaksa harus terjebak dalam kemacetan yang begitu lagi dengan adanya mobil ambulance yang datang diiringi dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran dan juga mobil polisi.

Jelas sesuatu yang buruk telah -sirine dari ke tiga jenis mobil itu semakin membuat suasana sekitar menjadi menakutkan. Belum lagi dengan wajah-wajah panic dan teriakan dari orang-orang sekitar. Saat itu telah terjadi suatu kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil dengan truck pengangkut barang. Memang sih sebuah peristiwa tabrakan adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi. Namun kali ini peristiwa itu menjadi sesuatu hal yang luar biasa mengingat,keadaan mobilnya yang terpental begitu jauh dengan posisi terbalik dan juga ternyata si korbannya adalah seorang wanita. Mungkin fakta itu saja sudah cukup membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut.

Tapi,sekali belum berhenti sampai para wartawan dan pemburu berita semakin membuat suasana kala ituterlihat kacau balau. Untunglah para tenaga medis telah begitu ahli dalam menangani situasi seperti ini. Berkat bantuan pemadam kebakaran dan pihak kepolisian,si korban wanita itu telah berhasil di keluarkan dari mobil terbaliknya tersebut.

Para wartawan dan pemburu berita segera saling berebutan untuk mengambil foto dari si wanita yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Keadaannya memang sungguh teragis. Darahnya terus mengalir keluar dari ia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat di kepala. Dengan susah payah,para tenaga medis menghalau kerumunan wartawan dan pemburu berita berapa lama ambulance pun segera berangkat diiringi dengan suara sirine yang begitu bising.

"sungguh teragis" ucap salah seorang wartawan ketika mobil ambulance telah pergi.

"kau benar,keadaan Hermione malfoy barusan sangat tak yakin ia bias bertahan" seorang wartawan ikut untuk menyahuti.

"hey dude"wartawan yang mendengar itu segera menyikut rekan kerjanya tersebut."hati-hatilah dalam berbicara,jika draco malfoy mendengar ucapanmu kau sudah di tuntut saat ini juga"

"kau benar"

Berita kecelakaan Hermione malfoy menyebar begitu cepat saat itu semua stasiun tv,menyiarkan berita mengenainnya. Tidaklah heran hal itu terjadi. Memiliki suami seorang actor terkenal,pastilah ia bakal menjadi sorotan. Belum lagi,mertuannya adalah ceo dari perusahaan baju terkenal yaitu malfoy crop. Sudah jelas akan menambah sorotan orang-orang padanya.

Perjalan cintanya memang bagaikan kisah cinderela dalam dunia nyata. Siapa menyangka seorang wanita yatim piatu nan miskin dapat membuat pria kaya seperti malfoy yang arrogant,sombong,ketus,jutek,dingin,sekaligus luar biasa menyebalkan dan tak romantic itu jatuh cinta pada sosok Hermione yang begitu mandiri,berani,pekerja keras,dan sangat pintar tentunya.

Itulah cinta. Memang sulit diduga. Tapi yang pasti dua sejoli itu memang saling mencintai. Bagi Hermione walau draco malfoy bukanlah cinta pertamanya,ia tetap berharap bahwa malfoy adalah cinta terakhirnya. Hubungan mereka memang sangat harmonis,bahkan di mata public sekalipun. Sayangnya dibalik kebahagiaan pasti ada saja halangan dan rintangan. Khususnya dalam bulan ini semua berita di London membicarakan hubungan mereka berdua yang diduga sedang renggang itu.

Faktanya,memang itulah yang terjadi. Hal inilah yang membuat semua kecelakaan yang tak di inginkan ini terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh nyatanya sekarang Hermione telah berbaring tak sadarkan diri diruang perawayan intensifnya. Ia telah dalam penangan oleh dokter sebelumnya. Semua lukanya telah di jahit,begitu pula dengan lengan dan kakinya yang patah itu. Bahkan luka terparah di kepalanya telah dijahit dengan beberapa kali jahitan.

Sayangnya sampai saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri. Sekarang di tubuhnya di pasangkan segala macam alat kedokteran yang mengerikan. Mulai dari infus,bahkan sampai kealat pernapasan. Ia mengalami koma. Itulah yang dikatakan dokter pada draco malfoy. Berkat semua itu,membuat malfoy begitu terpukul dan menyesali semua pertengkaran yang terjadi dengan istrinya beberapa waktu lalu. Andai waktu dapat di putar ulang kembali,ia pasti tak kan menganbil resiko dengan bertengkar dengan Hermione. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Ini harus di hadapi bukan?

"kumohon mione bangunlah. jangan siksa aku seperti ini" ucap draco disela-sela tangisnya. Penuh kelembutan ia membelai salah satu tangan Hermione yang terbaring lemah."kau tau ini tak lucu sama bercanda,mione" ucapnya lagi,kali ini terdengar marah sekaligus frustasi.

Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari gadis yang terbaring lemah itu. Hanya suara alat kesehatan itu yang terdengar yang tak lama kemudian di susul oleh tangis malfoy.

"dengar walau kau berkata tak ingin bersamaku lagi,aku akan tetap disini denganmu granger.! Bahkan walau kau Nampak mengerikan dengan semua alat kesehatan ini,aku akan tetap di sisimu. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu granger. Aku tau sekarang kau memang sedang tertidur pulas,menikmati hari-harimu tampa adanya kehadiran diriku yang menyebalkan ini di sampingmu. Tapi granger kukatakan bangunlah. Aku merindukannmu."

Perkataan draco barusan memang benar. Istrinya tersebut memang sedang tertidur dalam sebuah mimpi. Di mana 11 tahun lalu ia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di howgrat high school. Mungkin ini memang waktunya mengulang masa lalu.

bagaimana?rame atau sama sekali tak puas?

aku memang tak berharap banyak akan cerita yang kubuat ini. lagipula aku memang masih tahap belajar dalam membuat fanfic,tapi aku harap sih ada yang suka amien.

oh iya cerita ini memang mirip dengan drama korea 18 vs 29 dan juga film teh vow...yang sudah nonton pasti tau kok. mungkin di lain chapter ada sedikit perbedaanya. he he he makasih bagi yang sudah baca.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : j.k rowling

Pairing : draco malfoy dan Hermione granger

Warning : ceritanya luar biasa gak rame dan biasa aja, belum lagi banyak typonya. Lagi pula karakternya banyak ooc nya. Maklum aku tak mengerti betul harpot he he he

By : countessCaroline

Sebelumnya trims banget udah mau R & R fic ku ini. Syaran-syarannya memang sangat membantu kok. Apalagi pengalamanku di fanfic kan masih sedikit, jadi jelas semua koment yang masuk berharga banget akan kelanjutan ceritaku ini. Trim ya…..so selamat membaca.

Chapter 2

Sebulan berlalu. Sayangnya Hermione belum juga menampakkan keadaan yang membaik. Ia masih dalam keadaan koma, dan itu semakin membuat draco terpukul. Disaat bersamaan, kalangan media inggris sibuk membicarakannya tampa henti dengan berbagai macam jenis tuduhan. Mulai dari gossip perceraian, ketidak harmonisan, bahkan sampai ke orang ketiga.

Jujur saja, bagi malfoy semua berita-berita itu sangat membuatnya merasa bagaikan seorang suami yang begitu buruk bagi Hermione. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi baru-baru ini seorang wanita bernama Astoria greengrass datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Jelas kedatangan artis baru itu yang secara terang-terangan datang, membuat orang-orang semakin percaya ada sesuatu antara dirinya dengan draco.

Astoria sungguh membuat malfoy hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Belum usai permasalahan yang baru saja dia buat, kini wanita bermarga greengrass itu sudah malah membuat masalah baru dengan datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Tidakkah ia berpikir bahwa malfoy akan semakin marah padanya.

" kakak ! " ucap Astoria begitu riang dengan nada yang penuh manja. Wanita itu menerobos begitu saja kedalam ruang perawatan Hermione. Ia bahkan seolah tak peduli bahwa ada Hermione yang terbaring lemah di sana.

Draco yang kala itu tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping ranjang Hermione, sontak terbangun. Tatapannya yang masih mengantuk itu segera terbelalak kaget melihat Astoria.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini heh ? "

Astoria tersenyum. Ia lalu menunjukkan bawaannya, yaitu : rangakain bunga mawar berwarna ungu beserta beberapa kantong lainnya yang kemungkinan berisi makanan.

" Tentu aku datang untuk berkunjung kak ! " Astoria segera berjalan mendekat kearah draco.

" Tetap disitu ! " ucap draco secara tiba-tiba. " Jangan mendekat, oke? "

" kenapa ? " Tanya Astoria , sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Oh god ! ia memang ratu acting.

Tatapan menyindir segera terpancar dari pandangan malfoy saat itu juga. " Terakhir kali kau berdekatan denganku, kau membuat keadaan istriku seperti ini. Ingat? "

Kening Astoria mengerut, tanda tak mengerti. Melihat hal tersebut membuat draco segera menjelaskan maksudnya. Namun, sekali lagi. Ia sungguh bersikap dingin dan tak berperasaan secara bersamaan.

" Aku heran ! bagaimana bisa kau tak mengerti juga? Dengar greengrass yang ku maksud adalah…"

Astoria secara tiba-tiba segera menyela ucapan draco barusan. Ia sebenarnya tau maksud draco, namun Astoria berusaha tak peduli. Wanita itu justru malah tersenyum.

" Kakak…. Eu …sebenarnya aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi…."

" Aku belum selesai bicara! " sela draco. " Dengar greengrass ! sudah kukatakan dari awal padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu untuk untuk jangan sok dekat dengannku, tak kah kau mengerti akan hal tersebut ? "

" kakak ? " Astoria berusaha menyela kembali, namun ia tak berhasil. Draco mendahuluinya.

" Dan lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat ? " draco segera menatap Hermione yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. " wanita yang ku cintai sekarang koma " bentak draco dengan penuh amarah.

Terkejut akan kemarahan draco barusan, membuat Astoria dengan reflek melangkah mundur. Wajahnya Nampak pucat. Kali ini ia tak sedang acting.

" kakak " ucapnya begitu lirih, karena memang saat ini ia sedang terkejut.

Tatapan marah draco malah Nampak semakin mengerikan. " Berhentilah memanggilku dengan kakak ! " lagi-lagi draco membentak. "kau tau istriku tak menyukai panggilan yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi kau terus menyebutnya ! apa yang kau mau sebenarnya greengrass? Kau mau merusak rumah tangga kami, heh ? "

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Astoria di penuhi dengan air mata. Ia memang tak terisak-isak menangis, tapi kedua matanya terus mengelurkan air mata.

" Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi saja. " sahutnya pelan. Ia segera meletakkan bawaanya di lantai. Ia bahkan tak menatap kearah draco. " Kutinggalkan disini oke? Aku bawakan makanan kesukakaan kakak, jadi makanlah. Aku tak mau kakak sakit, dan oh iya. Sutradara menyuruhmu untuk segra menghapalkan naskahmu. Jadi, sekalian ku bawakan naskahmu. Dan…"

" Greengras ! "

Astoria mendogak menoleh dengan terkejut.

" Berhenti peduli padaku. " ucap draco dengan nada yang mematikan. Sehingga membuat Astoria terisak-isak. Kini air matanya tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

" Apakah sebegitu tak berhakkah aku untuk peduli padamu ? "

Draco hanya mengangguk. Ia semakin merasa kesal melihat tangisan.

" Apakah hanya granger menyebalkan itu yang boleh peduli padamu ? "

" Iya tentu saja " jawab draco. Sekarang ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. " Pergilah greengrass sebelum aku benar-benar menyakitimu secara fisik "

Astoria pun segera mengelap air matanya dengan tangan. Lalu kemudian menatap draco dengan tatapan yang penuh ke angkuhan. " Dengar malfoy, bukan hanya granger yang mempunyai hak untuk peduli pdamu. Mau tak mau, aku tetap akan memiliki hak ku "

" Greengrass…kau… "

"Astoria segera menyela. " Jangan lupakan kita akan selalu memiliki ikatan. " saat itu juga ia berbalik kearah pintu keluar.

" Damn! " pekik draco.

Sebulan berlalu.

Dua bulan pun berlalu juga.

Kini sekarang adalah bulan ketiga semenjak Hermione tak sadarkan diri. Hermione memang belum sadarkan diri. Tapi setidaknya napasnya telah teratur, sehingga ia tak memerlukan alat pernapasan lagi. Luka-luka pun telah mengering,bahkan berkat cream yang di resepkan dokter, luka-luka tersebut seolah tak pernah ada. Tak ketinggalan, tulang-tulangnya yang patah waktu itu telah kembali pulih.

Dengan menghilangnya semua itu. Kini ia Nampak begitu cantik. Ia bagaikan seorang putri yang di kutuk untuk tertidur, bersama dengan kecantikannya yang ia miliki. Dan tentunya malfoy adalah sosok pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya.

" Harus ku akui, walau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini Hermione tetap Nampak cantik, bahkan terlihat amat cantik. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia akan cocok memerankan sosok snow white "

" hentikan ucapanmu itu, blaise ! " geram malfoy yang pada saat itu sedang duduk di samping Hermione.

" kenapa ? " Tanya blaise lagi. Perlu di ketahui blaise adalah manager draco, sekaligus sahabatnya. " kau tau ? istrimu sangat berpotensi besar untuk masuk dunia entertaining. Banyak orang yang memuji kecantikannya, baik pria maupun wanita."

Draco bangkit berdiri. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. " aku tak berniat membuatnya memiliki begitu banyak pengemar pria "

Blaise sontak terkekeh tertawa. " oh aku paham sekarang. Kau bakal luar biasa cemburu ya "

" tentu saja aku bakal cemburu " jawab draco begitu jujur. "susah payah ku mendapatkannya waktu sma dulu. Jadi tentunya sekarang aku tak mau berbagi dirinya dengan pria lain. Walaupun itu hanyalah sebatas acting "

" oh dude. Kau Nampak tergila-gila akan isrtimu sendiri "

" kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk tergila-gila akan istri sendiri. " sahut draco dengan tersenyum ketika membelai wajah Hermione. " oh god, aku begitu merindukannya "

" oh man ! " keluh blaise. " tahan gairahmu dude. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermesraan. Kita harus segera pergi. Syutingmu menunggu. "

Draco mendengus tak suka. " aku benar-benar muak melakukan acting bersama greengrass "

" akupun muak padanya. Tapi bagaiman lagi, kau harus berperan dengannya. Ingat, kontrak telah ditanda tangani "

" iya aku tau " jawab draco kesal. " tapi bisakah kau berikan waktu sebentar untukku "

Blaise mengangguk. Ia lau melangkah kearah pintu keluar tampa banyak protes lagi. Sedangkan draco ia lau menoleh kembali kearah isrtinya. Dengan tersenyum sedih, draco membelai wajah dan rambut Hermione.

" cepat bangunlah granger ! kau bisa membuatku mati merindukannmu tau "

Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Draco sendiri pun hanya tersenyum dgn lebih ceria. Ia lalu menunduk. Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang dia berikan pada Hermione. Mulai dari kening, hidung, dan bibir istrinya tersebut tentunya.

" aku mencintaimu, berang-berang "

Sebutan berang-berang yang baru saja keluar dari mulut draco barusan sungguh mengingatkan kita akan 11 tahun lalu. Hermione yang kesal pasti akan menyebut draco dengan sebutan ferret sialan, dan sebaliknya draco sendiri akan membalas dengan menyebut berang-berang. Siapa sangka kalau ejekan itu akan berubah menjadi panggilan sayang mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Sekian dulu utk chapter kali ini. maaf kalau masih ada typo dan ke-GJ-an. Tapi saya sangat berharap banyak yang suka. Jadi please R & R ya…..

Jika banyak yang R & R aku pasti akan usahain update kilat. Oh iya aku mau ngasih tau doing sih bahwa kalau chapter 3 di buat,aku akan menyelipkan beberapa memory clip masa-masa sekolah Hermione dan juga draco.

Jadi kita bisa tau awal permulaan mereka saling bertemu. Makanya saya berharap ada yang R & R

Trims.


End file.
